


B.D.E.

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Loki and Thor are arguing, and you make one little comment.





	B.D.E.

You loved Loki, you really did. He was by far one of the most interesting people you've ever met. But sometimes he could be...well, not so likable.

Like now, for example. He and Thor were, once again, locked in a heated argument. Over what, you had no clue. They were already in the middle of it when you entered the room. You would've left, too, if it hadn't been for Bucky offering you some popcorn.

It seemed the brothers had gone from arguing their respective cases to trading insults. Of course, you knew from previous observations that they never truly meant any of it. Still, you had to admit it was fun to watch.

"--traipse around with your little friends like a bunch babbling, bumbling band of baboons!" Loki shouted.

You pursed your lips to stifle your laugh.

"Did he just use Harry Potter?" Bucky asked.

You nodded. “That’s my boy.”

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong," Thor retorted.

"You know, brother, some day you'll go far, and I hope you stay there."

"And the prize for biggest dick goes to," you muttered.

Bucky snorted. Loki, having apparently heard, turned to you and smirked.

"Well, it _is_ rather sizable, so I suppose I could accept such a high honor."

You choked on some popcorn. " _Loki!_ "

"Yes, that is my name. Tell me, Y/N, what's my prize?"

"My middle finger up your ass."

"Kinky. I like it."

You threw an apple from the fruit basket at him. He caught it easily, still smirking.

You pointed your (pointer) finger at him. " _That_ is your prize."

"Actually," Thor interjected. "I believe Y/N is the true winner here. They do, after all, possess the biggest dick energy of us all."

Bucky burst out laughing. Loki tossed the apple back to you. You caught it and smiled.

"And don't any of you forget it."


End file.
